HoN randomness
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: what is wrong with me... oh well enjoy zoey gets a pet demon, stark's hair is pink so ya first story on here  YOU CANT JUDGE ME!
1. Chapter 1

Zoey: I am so bored anyone have any ideas on what we can do?

Stark: well….

Zoey: looks at him* No stark

Stevie rae: we could play Truth or dare…

Damian: sounds like fun, what do you think my love. *looking at jack*

Kalona: what's going on?

Jack: we are gonna play truth or dare *smiles an giggles*

Kalona: what's that?

Zoey: it's a game were you are asked Truth or dare. If you pick dare then u have to do that ever they tell you. If you pick truth then you have to tell the truth no matter what he or she asks you.

Kalona: sounds like fun, may I play?

Zoey sure you can.

Aphrodite: I dare Zoey to make me a Daiquiri

Zoey: NO! its not your turn anyways

Aphrodite: MAKE ME A DAIQUIRI!

Stevie rae: damn it Aphrodite cant you make you own daiquiri!

Zoey: its my turn so I am going first.

Kalona: this is kind of confusing…..

Zoey: eric truth or dare

Eric: Dare

Zoey: I dare you to jump off the top tower of the school.

Everyone falls completely silent

Kalona: *laughs* well you have to do it boy you chose dare so you got to do what she tells you!

Eric: *runs*

Kalona: its my turn

Zoey: no its not

Kalona: yes it is

Zoey: fine go

Stark: you better not try anything funny!

Kalona: truth or dare Zoey

Zoey: dare

Kalona: smiles an laughs* I dare Zoey to sleep with me

Neferet: walks in right as he says that*

Everyone but Kalona: what the hell!

Zoey: No!

Kalona: you have to remember what you said

Zoey: sighs* fine just make it quick

Kalona: ok

Dragon: where are you taking her?

Kalona where I wish to

Dragon: *grabs Zoey's wrist* I will not allow you to just take her away.

Kalona: she will return

_**5 minuets later**_

Stark: I am gonna kill that basterd!

Rephiam: so what is gonna happen now?

Dragon and Neferet: what is going on anyways.

Stark: were are playing truth or dare.

Jack: stark truth or dare

Stark: dare

Jack: *hands him a bottle of pink hair dye* dye your hair pink

Stark: fine *walks off mumbling*

Dragon: wow I didn't know you could be so devious.

Stark: walks out of bathroom with pink hair.*

Zoey: walks in next to Kalona*

Everyone: looks at her*

Zoey: what happened to stark?

Stark: jack happened he dared me to dye my hair pink.

Zoey: laughs* man I wish I was here I could have helped.

Kalona: nice look for your guardian,

Neferet: I want to play since this seems more serious then a game.

Dragon: I'm not getting involved in this. *leaves*

Stark: Neferet truth or dare bitch!

Neferet: truth

Stark: what's your real reason for trying to take over the world.

Neferet: why do you want to know that?

Stark: just answer the question

Neferet: because I want revenge.

_**3 days later **_

Stark: have you guys seen Z

All Z's friends: nope

Kalona: walks in*

Stark: where the fuck is she!

Kalona: why are you yelling and cursing at me?

Stark: because you are unnaturally attracted to her an have killed an tried to kill to get to her. Now tell me were she is!

Zoey: walks in* what is going on, I was coming down the steps and I heard yelling.

Dragon: stark calm your self

Kalona: hello my love *holds Zoey close*

Zoey: looks softly into his eyes*

Dragon: Zoey are you feeling ok?

Zoey: ya I am fine

Neferet: hello children, hello professor…

Kalona: holds Zoey closer and tighter*

Nyx: appears out of noware.* hello my children….. and Neferet.

Dragon: goddess *kneels down in respect.

Kalona, Zoey, and Stark: do the same*

Nyx: my children, I am glad to see you are doing well and Kalona I am glad you are finally coming back to the light.

Kalona: looks down at Zoey* thank you my goddess

Zoey: Nyx I am still on my path?

Nyx: yes your are and you are helping Kalona so much this way

Dragon: what are you talking about?

Nyx: I meant for Zoey to fall in love with Kalona

Stark: backs away* what!

Kalona: looks around* Zoey are you ok?

Dragon: what about Anastisia is she ok?

Nyx: yes she misses you ever day and she wants you to know she loves you.

Dragon: will I ever get to see her again

Nyx: one day yes,

Dragon: but I want to see her now. I miss her please just let me see her talk to her.

Nyx: calm your self dragon one day I promise you will and I know it will be a very happy day for you both.

Dragon: but I really want to see her and talk to her now!

Nyx: disappears into a silver light*

_**Later that very same day ._.**_

Z's voice over speaker phone: Aphrodite, Stevie rae, Neferet, and the twins! Get your butts to my room.

Zoey: welcome guys

Neferet: why the hell are we in here!

Zoey: well nyx said I had to start learning about friend ship and crap so she is making me have a mandatory slumber party

Neferet: I get your little friends but why me

Zoey: because… shut up

Aphrodite: so what are we gonna do?

Zoey: all I know is normal slumber party stuff like you see in movies

Neferet: no offence really but have you ever had one before?

Zoey: nope I just saw movies about them

Stevie Rae: ok so lets just get this train wreck done with.

Zoey: ok fist off we have meaningless conversations about crushes an past relationships

Erin: the two slutzillas over there have tons of experience with that.

_**`1 hour later**_

Zoey: so we know how many times Neferet has lied and played guys an all the men Aphrodite has seduced and the fact Stevie is to nice to hurt people. And the twins wont talk.

Neferet: ok so what's next?

Zoey: is make over's and hair braiding

Neferet: ok so who wants to go first

Zoey: we start with hair braiding and then facials, then after that we go to make up.

Shunee: I bet Neferet is an expert on getting facials

Neferet: ya here is a little tip don't get it in your eye *squirts her with facial cream*

Zoey: I say tonight will be a great tribute to Nyx. PRAISE!

_**1 hour later**_

Erin: so now we braid each other's hair

Zoey: ya

Neferet: I'll do zoey *smirks*

Aphrodite: that's what Loren and Kalona said

Neferet: shut up!

Zoey: all of you shut up so we can get this over with!

Neferet: starts braiding her hair.*

Zoey: don't even think about cutting me

Neferet: cuts her on the back of the neck.* woops

Zoey: HEY WATCH IT WITH THOSE FREAKEN NAILS!

Stevie Rae: so after this what will we do?

Zoey: we will tell scary stories

Neferet: ok

Dragon: walks in* whats going on in here?

Zoey: I have to have a mandatory slumber party Nyx said so ._.

Dragon: is she insane?

Zoey: who?

Dragon: Nyx

Neferet: I was wondering the same thing

Zoey I don't like this either so shut up so we can get this over with!

Dragon: backs out the door*

Zoey: ok we are done with the hair braiding who wants to tell a story first?

Neferet: I need time to think of 1

Zoey: I got 1

Erin: ok lets here it

Zoey: I have an older sister

Neferet: that's not scary its just an unknown fact!

Zoey: its what she made me do that's scary

Neferet: ok…

Zoey: she came into my room in the middle of the night and grabbed me out of my bed. She took me to her room and shoved a pillow in my arms. She had be push the pillow over her pet birds face till it burst into flames and turned to ash. My sister, Wa-ya leans down next to me and she whispers in my ear '_I guess you owe me!'_And then, and then there was this other time!

Stevie rae: no I don't want to here this!

Zoey: I used to have this stuffed toy named Mrs. Sunny! One day I was having a tea party, she came in and tore out of Mrs. Sunnys stuffing and filled her with sliced bread. She looks at me an says '_there Mrs. Sunny isn't real!'_then she told me to right a 700 page essay on what that proved and I didn't know! *starts crying*

Neferet: holy fuck!

Zoey: hey did u pack any vodka, paint thinner, or rum Aphrodite?

Aphrodite: no

Shunee: man Z I had no Idea u had such a bad childhood. Does Kalona know, does stark know?

Neferet: Causes if they don't know they are gonna know that we know!

Zoey: that just say I had a bad life

Neferet: it also says your somewhat insane

Zoey: shut up!

Neferet: are we done here because I don't want to know what Stevie Rae bumpkin does with her cousins.

Stevie Rae: what about my cousins?

Neferet: oh your back we were just talking about you. And how you're like to keep it in the family or put it in the family even.

Stevie Rae: wha- who told you a fool thing like that?

Neferet: your brother over pillow talk

Zoey: will you both just shut up!

Neferet: do your parents know, does rephiam know? Cause if they don't know they're going to know.

Zoey: ok guys what do you want to do next?

Neferet: Zoey have you ever killed anyone?

Zoey: yes

Neferet: aside from the girl in the underground tunnels.  
>Zoey: yes<p>

Everyone but Z: what!

Zoey: ya

Neferet: laughs* who?

Zoey remember the bird….

All: yes

Zoey:: my sister is a witch she turned her ex boy friend into the bird and I found out 3 days later when the news came on saying he was smothered to death.

Kalona: walks in* what is going on? Zoey are you ok?

Zoey: yes I am fine

Neferet: Zoey you had a terrible childhood how the fuck do you just go around smiling all the time?

Zoey: easy I think of something funny, like a blind person in a wheel chair.

Erin: how is that funny?

Zoey guys just shut up let's just play truth or dare.

Kalona: I am just going to go I will see you later my love *leaves*

Neferet: ok what next?

Zoey: Neferet truth or Dare

Neferet: truth

Zoey: Stevie Rae truth or dare

Stevie Rae: dare

Zoey: twins truth or dare?

Both: dare

Zoey I dare all 6 of us t shut up and go to be!

Neferet: can you do that?

Zoey: yes now shut up

Neferet: they all went to bed and then Stevie rae did something questionable with her cousin.

Stevie Rae: damn it Neferet come tomorrow everyone is going to know

Neferet: I am telling everyone do your parents know, cause if they don't know their going to know.

Zoey: why did I go with this?

Neferet: I am even telling you boy friend. Oh man rephiam will never be the same when I do.

_**The next night**_

Zoey: so long story short Neferet wouldn't got to bed till she got her truth or dare turn and she dared Stevie Rae to pull a tree through my window. She did and now for like the next week I can't stay in there.

Kalona: you can stay in my room with me.

Zoey: ok

Kalona: I will see you tonight have a good day

Zoey: and do you have any holy water

Kalona: what's that?

Zoey: never mind

_**Later**_

Zoey: Neferet how is my good friend today? *fake smiles*

Neferet: skating around on a pool of frozen blood* what do you want?

Zoey: holy water

Neferet: WHY!

Zoey: do you have any?

Neferet: who told you!

Zoey: just give me a bottle and I will leave

Neferet: bring me the head of my traitorous consort an I will,

Zoey: I am not going to kill Kalona, what if I cut my self.

Neferet: that will do *hands her a knife*

Zoey: cuts her wrist and watches the blood drip on to the red ice*

Neferet: thank you *hands her a towel and holy water* what do you need it for?

Zoey: I think a small demonic creature has made its home in my closet.

Neferet: stops skating* wow and you are trying to get rid of it

Zoey: yes

_**Later still**_

Rephiam: dad what's going on with you and that young priestess?

Kalona: I don't know what it you do with the red one is.

Zoey: hey Kalona I found you! *smiles and runs over to him.*

Kalona: picks her up and envelops her in a hug* hello my A-ya.

Rephiam: merry meet priestess

Zoey: merry meet rephiam

Kalona: well my love did you get what you need?

Zoey: yes let's go

Kalona: so what is holy water?

Zoey: its water thats blessed by a catholic priest it can drive away demons

demon: lrig shiloof lleh ni nrub

Zoey: hehe i love you 2 taz

Rephiam: gets scared and leaves*

Kalona: Zoey it just told you to burn in hell...

Zoey: no it didn;t

taz: did i sey

Zoey: lets go to bed

Kalona: Zoey trust me i know what it is saying.

Taz:nerdlihc ruoy tae lliw i

Zoey: how would you know

Kalona: i am a demon technicly and it said it will eat your children, have u been pregent and no 1 know it?

Zoey: no

Neferet: walks in* what the fuck is that thing

Zoey thats Taz!

Neferet: ok well i am leaving

_**. Kalona will tell u what taz is saying so ya i had to make him speak bawards to make it creepy and make Zoey seem more stupid. hope u enjoyed it ^.^'**_

_**All charactors belong to PC cast and Kirsten cast. Most of the funny lines camefrom a my little pony abridged by **__FiMFlamFilosophy__**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I know I said no more to this story but well I got a new idea so ya. Enjoy laugh tell me what you think of taz. Start the story!_

**Me: hehe welcome my friends**

**Neferet: now where are we?**

**Me: have fun all the HoN characters. You're here to discuss fanfiction in general.**

**Zoey: so we're here to discuss pairings and stuff?**

**Me :yep see ya *disappears in a poof of smoke***

**Kalona: I want to say something.**

**Neferet: what is it?**

**Kalona: why the fuck I am paired in half the stories with either You or the mortal boy over there whom I killed in the real story.**

**Zoey: why is it I had to have a kid with u in stories?**

**Kalona: hell if I know.**

**Neferet: so where is taz?**

**Zoey: OH MY GODDESS! I forgot I was lookimg for him.**

**Rephiam: hello father, zoey**

**Neferet: are you not forgetting some1?**

**Rephiam: so whats going on?, **

**Zoey: have you seen any1 speaking in tongs or their head doing a 360?**

**Rephiam: no why? **

**Zoey: just keep a look out for any1 speaking in tongs or vomiting pea soup.**

**Kalona: you were suppose to watch that thing**

**Zoey: I would add weird behavior but around here there isn't much that is normal. **

**Neferet: what do you mean by that**

**Zoey: there is nothing normal about going to a school for up incoming vampyres!**

**Kalona: is this all coming from the fact you have had 3 boy friends at 1 time and then two die 1 and a possive jerk and the other well no1 knows what might happen with him.**

**Zoey: that and the fact that my friends control elements I have some kind of tie to Nyx and the fact I cant sleep 1 night with out you getting in my dreams! **

**Jack: *walks in the room* hey guys whats going on and why is it so dark in here?**

**Damien: *comes in with him* I don't know but I do know I love you**

**Jack: awwww**

**Zoey: why cant I have a normal life?**

**Taz: latrom pu tuhs **

**Zoey: oh well that ends the problems with finding taz**

**Vladimir tod: why am I here**

**Me: I'm baaaaaaaaak :)**

**All: NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: so how is everyone coming along**

**Zoey: are you insane?**

**Me: *looks up from hatchet* pretty much**

**Em: hello Vladimir**

**Me: no your not gonna be in this fanfiction! *cuts her into little pieces***

**Kalona: oh goddess 0.0**

**Dragon: why are all the lights off in here? *turns them on***

**Me: no they go off!**

**Dragon: why is there a kid with a hatchet in here?**

**Me: dragon I like your character to much to kill unlike Eric who is now as Zoey told him to go; and I am not a kid!**

**Kalona: I don't understand.**

**Neferet: hmmm bloody ax, the fact in Tempted Zoey tells Eric to go to hell. I would say he is-**

**Me: hehe yes he is dead as a door nail. *giggles***

**Ash: well the body is gone so what now?**

**Zoey: hmmm**

**Kalona: so what is going on here?**

**Me: you were told to disscuse what you like and don't like about mine or other peoples fanfictions.**

***lights go off suddenly* **

**Me: shit! **

**Stark: power went out**

**Zoey: we know and we are in the dark again.**

**Ash: I will get the flash light.**

**Jack: I don't like the dark *clings to Damien***

**Me: omg so Kawai! *faints***

**Nyx: comes out of nowhere* hi**

**Zoey: hi Nyx**

***enter the twins and Aphrodite**

**Erin: the room is like dark twin**

**Shanne: yes very twin**

**Aphrodite: brain shares shut up!**

**Both: you know you love us ;)**

**Zoey: Nyx what are you doing here?**

**Taz: sseddog sselhtrow nrub**

**Kalona: I say we should kill that thing now**

**Me: *wakes up***

**Kalona: can I see the ax**

**me: hatchet ._.'**

**Kalona what ever kid just give it to me**

**Me: I have a name**

**Kalona: well I don't know it**

**Me: Zoe**

**Zoey: what?**

**Me: *laughs* no my name is Zoe spelled Z.O.E.**

**Neferet: when can we leave?**

**Me: at the end of this fanfiction**

**Neferet: when will that be**

**Me: oh well I don't know that depends on how long it takes me to write. Could be an hour or a day or a week or even like 4-7 months. And Kalona you cant borrow the hatchet, I like taz an Neferet makes a pretty good villain.**

**Dragon: so whats this idea I get paired with Zoey**

**Zoey: ya why is that?**

**Me: idk just came to mind seemed like a good idea so I write story.**

**Kalona: well that doesn't make any sense, after all Zoey is my little A-ya**

**Zoey: no I am not**

**Anastasia:* jumps on dragon's back* guess who**

**Dragon: wait whats going on**

**Me: 1 this is a fanfiction after all and 2 I hate that she died so I brought her back for you.**

**Dragon: yay**

**Me: like I said before Anastasia interrupted me, whose got something to say about storied that involve u guys?**

**Jack: *sob face* why did I have to die T.T**

**Zoey: oh when does taz get a day view in your stories?**

**Ash: I'm baaaak**

**Zoey: k**

**Me: k u got the flash lights and the candles**

**Ash: yep**

**Neferet: so who is she?**

**Me: she is Ashley one of my new cowriters**

**Dragon: what happen to the old one?**

**Me:she died ._.**

**Kalona: can I leave?**

**Me and Ash: nope**

**Kalona: why?**

**Me: because**

**Kalona: because why?**

**Me: shut up**

**Jack: why did I have to die?**

**Me: cause the writers in the story as a good friend of mine and D+J sister said they do this to most of the guys to make more stark fans when stark is just a stupid cocky jerk.**

**Stark: I heard that! And why the hell did you kill me in 1 of the stories?**

**Me: it was the only way to work the plot line in sorry. Ur 1 of my fav characters but well the Story was a Dragon and Zoey couple story.**

**Zoey: not happening**

**Ash: we like stark just that the story had to make sense and fit the couple in somehow. And your death was the only way.**

**Stark: I hate you both**

**Neferet: were is this leading?**

**Me: talk about ur character in a story real or Fanfiction.**

**Dragon: she has no soul**

**Neferet: go to hell**

**Sister marry angela: *gasps***

**Zoey: it's a place and there are people that should go there. Neferet and her crazy evil minions are a few of them.**

**Me: Nyx…..**

**Nyx: yes**

**Me: why are you so usless its like you don't even show up till things are already way out of hand and will take years to mend and fix.**

**Zoey: don't judge her and what is wrong with you?**

**Me: not enough paper in the world to write it all down.**

**Damien: so will any more characters be arriving in this train wreck of a story?**

**Me: ya **

**Erebus: I found you nyx *rock hits him in the side of the head***

**Nyx: Kalona!**

**Kalona: I didn't do it**

**Nyx: yes you did**

**Neferet: ok question**

**Me: ask away**

**Neferet: ok there are like 2 stories were I end up in love with Zoey.**

**Me: 3**

**Neferet: what?**

**Me: 4****th**** book in my series you end up turning back to light and the darkness made u straight so ur gay when u return to normal.**

**Heath: spoiler alert!**

**Me: you were suppose to say that before I gave away the info stupid!**

**Kalona: that's what I call him all the time!**

**Neferet: what!**

**Me: so anyways I think its time to end this train wreck**

**Dragon: its only been like what 2 days?**

**Anastasia: ya it has. Can I stay with dragon?**

**Me: yes**

**Kalona: so I can leave**

**Me: everyone but Kalona and ash get to leave**

**Kalona: what?**

**Me: just kidding guys ya cant leave**

**Zoey: your evil**

**Me: thanks**

**Erebus: my head hurts Nyx can we go home**

**Me: leave I gont nothing for you anyways.**

***they leave ***

**Neferet: I have a soul**

**Dragon: no you don't you don't have a heart either.**

**W. bull: well seems like a kid can cause more trouble than you.**

**Neferet: master?**

**Me: I am not a freaken kid!**

**b. bull: why is it so hard to keep peace**

**Neferet: how is it she causes trouble**

**Me: I killed eric and it was fun why do you think it took me while to get back.**

**Stark: I am scared.**

**Damien: so guys how long has it been since we played Truth or dare?**

**Stark: never again!**

**Me: hey white bull I got a secret for you**

***censered cause I can be violent at times so ya…..***

**Dragon: holy shit!**

**Neferet: that's a lot of blood.**

**Kalona: we are trapped in here with 2 murderous psycho paths!  
>me: its not that bad!<strong>

**Zoey: you make Neferet look like a freaken bunny rabbit!**

**Me: bunnies are evil I kill them**

**Taz: this ylohnu**

**Zoey: what did he say that time Kalona?**

**Kalona: if we live past this I will tell you**

**Me: oh your all gonna live**

**Loren: hello Zoey**

**Me: ya I pulled him in so Zoey could get her revenge for what he did.**

**Zoey: can I see the hatchet**

**Me: yes you may**

***more violence* **

**Me: so ya I think I should end it all and say good bye for now.**

**Kalona: finally**

**Me: hey ash get the ropes**

**Ash: k**

**Every one leaves while me an ash tackle Kalona.**

_So this was a tragedy just waiting to come into the world. Sigh fine I know what I said and I don't care enjoy the story fav if u want review if ya want I don't care. Good night people of earth._

**Meep meep meeeeep meeep mep meep meeeeeeeeep!**


	3. my little note on this story

i know i know i freaken know! i said that chapter one was gonna be it but i got more ideas and well we all know where it would have ended up and ya ble! read more of my stories i do take suggestions on story lines and new characters u just need to give me info about it but no promises they will be in there so ya. if i dont know the story or the character then i will need info on it and dont forget to check out me deviantart page if u like fanart and want to see the original story.

**Meep meep meeeeep meeep mep meep meeeeeeeeep! **


End file.
